Little Wolf
by Apollo'sOracle23
Summary: Luna walks into Storybrooke one day on her way to Vancouver, and gets a big revelation, she's a werewolf! Who better to help her than our favorite wolf Ruby and her gf Dorothy! *Warning: more curses (uggh!) and cliches (really bad - but still fun) and magic that makes no sense. So yeah...
1. Welcome to Storybrooke, Maine

**A/N: This is gonna be Ruby/Dorothy fic w/ some curses, memory loss, and of course kids who find out there parents are actually fairytale characters :D I hope you enjoy, but then again if you don't you don't really need to read it so...**

"I'm telling you we could get to vancouver quicker if we go up the coast." Wes yelled to the backseat driver. Katie whacked his head from the backseat. Wes ducked before she could cause serious damage.

"And I'm telling you that if we go through Maine it will be easier." Katie yelled back.

In the passenger seat was Luna, rocking out to her headphones, she couldn't hear her two friends bickering. And her long brown hair flowing in the wind kept her from seeing the rising commotion as well. For a couple peaceful seconds she remained out of the arguments until Katie kicked the back of her seat.

"Luna!"

"What?!" Luna yelled, ripping off her headphones and turning to face Katie who was pointing at a map in her lap and shrugging at Wes.

"Ugh." Luna looked out the window to see a welcome sign.

"Look, there's a town nearby. Let's sleep there tonight, refuel, and get back on the road tomorrow." Luna told her friends. They nodded. Luna had always been good at getting people to agree with one another. She put back in her headphones and nodded her head to the music just as they crossed the townline she abruptly took them off when she saw a strange light in the shape of a ring emitting from the car.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Nothing, nevermind. It's not important." _I hope._

Luna, Katie, and Wes drove through downtown, trying to spot accommodation for themselves.

"Look there's a bed and breakfast." Wes said outloud.

"Great I'm sleepy and I'm hungry." Katie exclaimed. Luna laughed.

"Looks like there is a diner attached as well." Luna pointed out.

"AH. Thank god!" Wes yelled. He pulled onto the side of the street and they all got out of the car. Wes popped the trunk and Luna grabbed her luggage out of the car. Katie was next, but she was struggling a bit so Wes helped her out; an awkward silence fell between them when their hands touched. Luna took notice. _Why don't they just tell me and get it over with._

"Come on guys. Let's get our rooms first." Luna said and effectively ended the awkwardness. They all walked to the door of the bed and breakfast looking longingly at the diner with their stomachs growling. Wes opened the door for Luna and let Katie go after him as well, pretending he didn't look at her up and down when Luna gave him an eyebrow. No one was at the front desk. They all dropped their luggage and Luna looked for a bell to ring. She found one and rang it. Granny abruptly came down to check in the trio. Granny, for obvious reasons, immediately gave a glance to Luna who was wearing a black wolf tshirt with japanese writing on the bottom.

These were strange strangers and Storybrooke did not have a particularly good track record with such people. Granny was cautious and made sure to make a mental note about telling the Charmings about it later. For now she might as well rent them a room to make sure that they wouldn't cause any trouble.

"Hiya. Welcome to Storybrooke. You can call me Granny. Can I get you a room?"

"2 rooms please." Luna requested. Katie and Wes gave her an odd look then looked down to the floor guiltily. Luna looked at with a smirk.

"Oh like I didn't know." Luna addressed Katie and Wes. Granny smirked a little.

"Alright." She turned around and grabbed two keys.

"Here we are. There's a diner across the street, I'm there most of the day if you need anything." Granny told them. Luna, Wes, and Katie all went upstairs. Luna parted ways from them and made way to her own room. They all threw their luggage in their separate rooms and then mutually agreed to head over to the diner to eat.

Granny's Diner was busy as hell. Dorothy and Ruby were running amuck and quickly delivering orders. When Luna, Wes, and Katie walked in Ruby turned to them and immediately knew they were strangers she looked at Dorothy who nodded to her, she had seen them too. Ruby walked over to where Granny was, behind the counter and questioned her.

"Do you know who they are?" Ruby asked Granny who just shrugged.

"They just checked into the Bed and Breakfast. I'm gonna tell the Charmings about them later."

"They do seem harmless enough. I mean they're just kids." Ruby said. Granny looked at them cautiously.

"Yes but remember the last few strangers that came into town."

"Don't remind me." Ruby told her.

"All said and done though, the girl in the shirt there is something about her. She smells like a wolf."

"Really?" Ruby asked, she was a little excited about the prospect of another one of her kind being here but still she must be cautious. "Let me give it a wiff. I'll take their table." Ruby told Granny.

"Be careful."

Ruby made their way to her table. Dorothy had already served them their water and she stopped Ruby halfway to conspire about these strangers.

"The girl in the wolf shirt, she looks familiar, I can't place it but I feel like I know her." Dorothy shook her head and continued on to speak with Granny while Ruby pressed on take the trio's order.

"Welcome to Granny's Diner. I'm Ruby. What would you all like?" Wes and Katie were excited as ever just as much as they were starving. Luna took one look at Ruby and accidentally knocked over her own leaned down to help clean up the water and casually sniffed the air around Luna. Granny was right she smelled like a wolf but that scent felt like it was buried deep within her, the scent overlapping it was strong and it smelled just like Dorothy; the summer breeze.

"Thanks." Luna told Ruby. Ruby was off putted by this stranger, Dorothy was right she looked really familiar. Usually Ruby was cautious around strangers, something about the wolf in her, but around Luna she didn't feel that way. It was strange.

"No problem," Ruby said, "Did you guys have a chance to look over the menu."

"Grilled cheese please."

"Me too."

"I'll have a cheeseburger. Medium rare please." Luna ordered.

"Shouldn't you be cutting down?" Wes joked.

"No." She replied flatly.

"Ever the carnivore, Luna." Katie remarked.

"Alright, Dorothy will be back with those soon. It was nice meeting you all."

"Thanks." They all replied one after another.

Dorothy sure enough came back to give them their orders.

"Alright…" She handed them their orders. And Luna dug in first. Dorothy noted she was eating like a hungry wolf, and she would know that what with Ruby's appetite. As she walked away, Dorothy still couldn't shake that Luna looked really familiar.

"Oh could you thank your girlfriend for me." Luna called after Dorothy as she made her way back to the counter.

"What." Dorothy turned around and looked at her. _How could she have known?_

"Your girlfriend she helped me clean up a mess I made earlier and I just wanted to say thank you again."

"How did you know she was my girlfriend?"

"I just can, you have the same energy, plus Ruby checked you out after you went to talk with Granny."


	2. So, I guess I'm staying

The next morning, Wes, Katie and Luna were ready to leave. That was if Wes and Katie could find Luna; when they woke up she was nowhere in sight.

"Katie, she's probably on a morning run. You know how she is. Luna's always liked to run. And now that … it happened she's probably even more determined to."  
"I know I'm just worried about her."  
"Really. You're worried about a martial artist who's on her way to compete in a judo tournament in Vancouver. Luna will be fine. What do you say we go grab a bite to eat and wait for her at Granny's."

"Alright. But if she isn't back by lunch I'm going after her."

"Huh. The last time you ran with her you couldn't get out of bed for three days."

"Not my fault she some kind of machine! Who get's up at six o'clock to go running!"

Ruby does. She went running as soon as she got up. Today she took precautionary methods and went in human form. About a mile in Ruby came across the town docks, where she saw Luna about a hundred feet away; she was doing tai chi. _Might as well do some recon._ Ruby thought to herself and jogged over to Luna. When she got about five feet away she smelled the wolf on her again. _I wonder if she's a wolf. Does she know? If she is a wolf and doesn't know shouldn't I teach her? Well I better find out..._

"Hi." Luna said.

"Hi, what are you doing out here this early?"

"Training."

"Training? For what?"

"I have a tournament in Vancouver next week, that's why were here. I couldn't stand Wes and Katie arguing about which road to take, when we stopped here I told them we should stay."

Luna started stretching her legs out and Ruby copied her.

"What's the tournament for?"

"Judo. My uncle taught me all my life. Now I have a … responsibility to compete in this one."

"Do you run?"

"Every morning!" Luna said with a smile.

"You wanna join me? I run through the woods, it's about a five mile trek."

"Sure."

Ruby took off with Luna following behind her. They were neck in neck, matched in speed and endurance. Luna kept a good pace, Ruby noted. She kept subtly sniffing the air around Luna trying to recognize her sent and figure out what she was, wolf or not.

"So where are you and your friends from?"  
"New York. I live… lived there with my uncle Mushu after we left Hong Kong. He died a few years after that."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. He taught me death wasn't to be feared, and that we all return to the earth when we pass. And in case you are wondering, which everyone does, he wasn't my real uncle. He adopted me, when someone left me at his door in China."

"My Granny raised me. I only ever met my mother once."

"Wow. Looks like we are wolves of the same pack." Luna ran up further on the trail.

"Yeah… maybe more than you may realize."

Ruby asked Luna if she wanted to come to the diner and have breakfast with Dorothy and her. Even though Luna was a stranger in town she was still a pretty cool kid and Ruby enjoyed talking to her. There was also the added mystery about why she smelled like a wolf and why Dorothy seemed that she felt familiar.

"I'd love to hang out with you guys, but I've got to head out soon, so I can't stay for long." Luna told her as they walked into the diner.

"So that's a... yes." Ruby asked as she spotted Dorothy. Luna couldn't tell if she was talking to her or if she was approving of Dorothy being bent over the counter shouting to Granny and asking if she needed help with breakfast, a swift and stubborn no was her response.

"Yes." Luna replied. Ruby and her sat down next to Dorothy at the bar.

"Good. Granny makes awesome pancakes." Ruby smiled at Luna and gave her girlfriend a kiss..

"Any bacon?" Ruby asked. Dorothy nodded.

"The best in town." Granny said from behind the counter. Luna smiled.

"Morning Granny." she called to her. Granny smiled, even if she was a stranger she liked this girl so why not enjoy her short term company.  
"Morning Luna. You headed out of town today. Wes and Katie were looking for you."

"Yeah we're headed out this afternoon, though I do like it here."

"Maybe you can come back and visit." Dorothy suggested. Luna nodded and Granny placed a plate in front of her; pancakes, eggs, bacon and then a glass of orange juice which quickly was attacked by Luna and then in suit by Ruby. Dorothy shook her head, how were they such messy eaters? _Wolves_ she thought to herself, _maybe Luna really is one. the name certainly fits_.

"Granny, these are amazing." Ruby said. Granny smirked when Luna nodded her head in agreement but was too busy eating to say anything. Out of the corner of the diner, Toto came running. With a few barks and a wag of the tail he approached Luna.

"Hello. Who's this. Is he yours?" She asked Dorothy, who nodded.

"That's Toto. Don't mind him he's a bit of an attention hog." Dorothy told Luna. Suddenly Toto jumped up and Luna caught him before he could fall.

"Wow."

Toto licked her face and yelped happily, like he was greeting an old friend. Luna laughed and Ruby grew curious. Toto doesn't usually have such a welcoming reaction to strangers.

"He seems to like you. Lucky, it took him three weeks and a pound of bacon to even let me pet him." Granny told Luna.

"Well, I've always been good with dogs." Luna told her. Granny gave a look to Ruby. They were both thinking the same thing _wolf._ Surely this was enough evidence to suggest that she was a werewolf. But she was leaving today. Should they ask her out right and try to help her if she needed it? Or, should they let her go and be on her way? After all in a land without magic she couldn't transform outside of Storybrooke.

"You can give him some bacon, though I don't think it could possibly make him love you more." Dorothy laughed. She was trying to figure out Luna as well, and now that Toto responded to her in such a friendly manner, even though there was a possibility of her being a wolf it made her even more curious as to why Luna was so familiar.

"Luna!" Katie called, they had entered the diner quietly. Katie rushed over to her and Wes straggled behind.

"Hey, we were about to head out, but there's been an emergency with my sister, we've gotta head out." Wes told Luna, she put down Toto and stood up.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, she's a pain in the ass. Her husband thinks I'm a seven year old." Katie punched him in the gut.

"She's gone into labor and I've gotta get there." Wes told her. That news sure shocked everyone. Ruby, Dorothy, Granny, and Toto would be said to see Luna leave so quickly.

"Not a problem, why don't you take Katie. Your sister only lives in New Hampshire so you can make it there in a couple hours. I'll go to Vancouver myself."

"Luna, are you sure? I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone up here."

"I can handle myself Wes. Tell your sister I said hi. Plus I kind of like it here. Heck maybe this could be my new place of residence now that New York is … unavailable." Luna told them. Katie gave her a bear hug.

"Take care of yourself." Katie told her.

"Yeah I could do that, but first try not to crack any of my ribs, Katie."  
"Sorry."

Next was Wes' turn. He gave her a lighter hug and a pat on the back.

"Kick but."

"Not a problem. I mean I am a champion."

"Not to mention trained by the Dragon of Chinatown, NYC. Don't you dare become a Red Sox fan while you're up here!" Wes yelled. He and Katie started headed to the door, Luna sat down.

"No promises!" She yelled after them. With one last smile they were gone. Luna looked to Ruby and Dorothy.

"So, is there seconds?"


	3. Toto likes Bacon

Luna sat down to her second helping of breakfast. Granny's bacon was absolutely delicious. It reminded her of the times her uncle tried to make it, but ended up failing. She smiled at the memory, before deserting it completely in order to sneakily throw a piece to Toto who was imploring at her feet. Dorothy smirked, she had seen the slight of hand while re-filling up her girlfriend's glass, but said nothing as she walked back to behind the counter.

"So, Luna. Where are you from?" Dorothy asked she leaned over and refilled Luna's cup.

"I'm from New York City." Luna replied. Mouthing a quick thank you when Dorothy placed the large container of orange juice down.

Dorothy gave her a genuine smile and was about to ask about Luna's family when, Ruby caught her attention. Ruby shook her head to Dorothy, motioned to Luna, and mouthed later. Dorothy got the message and quickly stopped talking about New York. But Dorothy, for some reason could not find it in her to stop talking to Luna entirely for the moment. Something was drawing Dorothy in, a sense of familiarity she couldn't place. Had she known Luna from somewhere? Dorothy softly furrowed her brow and studied Luna. It very well couldn't be Oz, so that would leave Kansas. Perhaps she knew Aunt Em or Uncle Henry.

"Have you ever been to Kansas?" Dorothy finally asked from behind the counter.

"No, but have you ever been to the Land of Oz?" Luna asked with a laugh, she patted Toto. Ruby dropped her fork, and there was loud noise from the kitchen where Granny, who had been listening in, had dropped a pan of bacon on the floor. Toto, smelling his second breakfast, ran to the kitchen.

"Sorry, that is probably a joke you hear all the time." Luna apologized.

"Oh, right. A joke." Dorothy laughed, half-heartedly. The bells on the door saved them all from the explanation of their shock, when in walked Snow and David Charming. They were shocked to see a stranger in purple with their favorite werewolf and her girlfriend.

"Hello, who's this?"

"Luna, this is Snow and David, they are Storybrooke town heroes! And my best friends!"

"My name is Luna. It's a pleasure to meet you both." Luna reached out and shook David's hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Luna! Are you visiting Storybrooke?" David asked.

"Just for a few days, I was with some friends to Vancouver but they had to leave." Luna replied. Not going into detail about Wes and Katie. Ruby and Dorothy greeted Snow and David with hugs, then turned their attention back to Luna.

"She's a martial artist." Dorothy responded with enthusiasm, it wasn't every day a new warrior came into town. Dorothy made note to speak with Luna later about the tournament she was attending.

"Ah a warrior! I like that. What do you study." Snow asked.

"Judo! My uncle taught me! He was the greatest martial artist in New York City." Luna told them with a solemn voice. Dorothy's breath caught slightly as she realized that Luna's uncle was dead.

"He sounds like a wonderful man, Luna." Dorothy said.  
"Thank you, Dorothy. He was."

After Dorothy had expressed her condolences, Snow and David quickly changed the subject.

"So, Granny how about the usual."

"No problem David! Ruby come help me out!" Granny called from the kitchen.

"Alright Granny!" Ruby called. She patted Luna's shoulder then left her to the charmings. Dorothy kept an eye on all of them as she too retreated into the kitchen when Ruby pulled her in.

"So what do you two do around here?" Luna asked as she sat down. The Charmings sat down on the stools next to her.

"I'm the sheriff." David said.

"And I teach at the school." Snow added, " Oh but tell us about your trip to Vancouver, that sounds far more exciting than our day jobs!"

"Well, I have a tournament up there for Judo. My uncle had been the one to create the tournament with a few of his friends so I decided I should go this year, to honor him."

"That sounds admirable, I have no doubt your Uncle would be proud of you."  
"Thank you, Snow." Luna told her with sincerity. She liked Snow, there was a motherly energy about her, she got the same from almost everyone she met in Storybrooke, it made Luna feel at home something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Ruby, Dorothy, and Granny were finishing up the Charmings breakfast. Granny was the first to bring up the Luna wolf topic.

"If she is a wolf Ruby, we should keep a close eye on her. The full moon is two days away." Granny warned her granddaughter.

Ruby nodded. "Well then we have a problem because Luna told me on our run she'll probably stay until a day or two before the tournament which is in a week."

"So if she is a wolf, then she'll change." Dorothy said.

"Yes, and probably for the first time too." Granny exposed.

"So, we have choices. Either we tell her she is a werewolf, and she leaves screaming because she thinks we are insane. Or we tell her and she already knows. Or we do nothing and she changes."

"There's a another way."

"What's that Granny?" Dorothy asked.

"We tell her to go to Vancouver early." Granny said. They were all feeling nervous at this point. Dorothy and Ruby had grown fond of Luna, they didn't want her to leave, but if she stayed it could change her forever.

Granny as if reading the minds of her favorite girls said "We don't have to ask her to leave, we can make up some excuse about the inn being bug infected or something."

"Still, it sounds like Luna wants to stay here, when she comes back from Canada. She will find out eventually, if she is a wolf." Dorothy explained.

"So no matter what option, we are only buying ourselves time." Ruby exclaimed.

"So it's settled, we tell her the truth." Dorothy said, she felt it was for the best that Luna be told the truth and so did Rub.

"Yes, but after she comes back to us." Ruby proclaimed.


End file.
